ChristmasEve
by Evangeline.siK
Summary: Secuela de HalloweeNite. Los años han pasado y lo único que Sakura anhela es regresar con su familia para celebrar la Navidad, solo que se topará con algo que no esperaba. Defraudada y desconsolada, se da por vencida, pero alguien, la hará ver su realidad ayudándola a encontrar su felicidad y a resolver un asunto que dejó inconcluso en el pasado.


**Naruto propiedad de M.K.**

**Evangeline . siK**

**One-shot**

.

.

.

_Dedicatoria especial para Erimi-chan, gracias por tu amistad_

…

**Christmas_Eve_**_**  
**_

…

.

.

.

.

_Navidad, antes, fecha emblemática para los que profesaban la religión. Ahora, algunos acusan de que la mercadotecnia ha acaparado este día y lo ha vuelto solo un pretexto del consumismo y las falsas creencias. Sin embargo, otros más, la asocian con momento de reunión, paz y convivencia amorosa con los seres queridos. Sea cual sea el significado que se le dé, la Navidad es la fecha más esperada y celebrada por la mayoría…_

… _y si estas lejos de casa, lo único que anhelas es volver._

.

.

.

.

Abrochó su cinturón y se preparó para el largo vuelo que le esperaba. Seis largos años fueron los que estuvo alejada de su familia, sus padres y su rubio hermano Naruto, los extrañaba muchísimo. Rio al imaginarse sus rostros de sorpresa al verla cruzar la puerta. Les había inventado que no iría a pasar las fiestas navideñas con ellos, pero al haberse graduado con honores de su carrera de leyes, no existía otro impedimento para volver.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró audiblemente, primero se tomaría unas semanas de descanso, después podría comenzar a buscarse un buen trabajo, y posterior a eso, conseguiría rentarse un apartamento. Estaba tan emocionada, que no pudo dormir durante las seis horas de largo viaje. Se sentía cansada, tuvo que tomar un vuelo de madrugada para permitirse llegar al medio día y ayudarle a su madre a preparar la cena de Navidad, menos mal los regalos los llevaba con ella, tenía uno para todos, incluidos sus dos ex novios.

En su mente vagaron tantos recuerdos, buenos y malos. La ocasión en la que comenzó a salir con Itachi, cuando el pequeño Sasuke se la pasaba pegado a ella sonrojándose y apenándose antes de tomarla de la mano. Pobre, cuando se enteró de la relación simultanea que tenía con el pelilargo, se decepcionó tanto de ella que no quiso volverla a ver. Era absurdo que pensara que ella lo tomaba en serio, bastante había aguantado esa infantil obsesión, ¿quién soporta más de tres años de novio, a un niño al que le lleva siete años?, para colmo, Itachi pensó que lo mejor era que ellos terminaran para poder recobrar la confianza de Sasuke, en fin, ya nada de eso importaba, esperaba volver a verlos y que se convirtieran en sus amigos.

El vuelo arribó a la hora esperada, con algo de dificultad consiguió un taxi. Le parecía increíble estar a solo unos minutos del tan anhelado encuentro con sus seres queridos. Al llegar a la casa, la fachada le pareció irreconocible, la pintura era color azul y había dos grandes árboles al frente, de no ser por el número, juraría que se trataba de otra calle.

En el porche estaban estacionados dos autos, uno color naranja y otro negro. El taxista la ayudó a bajar su equipaje, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y se preparó para entrar. Todavía conservaba su llave, así que abrió sin problema. Acomodó sus cosas en la estancia, y luego se dirigió a la cocina, quería sorprender a Kushina, pero la sorprendida fue ella al no encontrarla por ningún lado. Decidió subir a la planta alta y buscó en la recamara de sus padres, también estaba vacía, fue entonces cuando decidió ir a la habitación de Naruto. Seguro él si se hallaba en casa, por lo tanto abrió sin siquiera tocar.

-¡Sorpresa! –gritó animadamente mientras entraba.

Lo que vio hizo que los ojos le saltaran de la impresión, en la cama estaba el que supo era su no tan pequeño hermano y una pelinegra, ambos sin camisa y besándose apasionadamente. Naruto giró asustado su cabeza hacia ella y le lanzó lo primero que encontró, un libro que reposaba sobre su buró.

-Sakura, ¡Cómo se te ocurre entrar así! –exclamó a la vez que ella desaparecía despavorida de ahí.

Sin poder creerlo corrió a su habitación, las mejillas le ardían de vergüenza, por lo menos había podido esquivar el libro. Estaba tan apenada y a la vez asombrada de que ese fuera Naruto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría estar haciendo eso en casa?. Entró a su alcoba con los nervios todavía crispados, todo estaba muy oscuro, las cortinas estaban corridas. Avanzó hacia su ventana pero algo en el suelo se enredó con sus pies haciéndola caer sin poder meter las manos.

-¡Ouch! –emitió sentándose en el piso y sobándose un codo.

Al tratar de pararse, se dio cuenta que sus pies aún continuaban enredados con algo, parecían ser unos pantalones, los retiró y aventó a otro lado. Con cuidado de no volver a tropezar llegó hasta su balcón, abrió las cortinas de par en par y permitió que el sol iluminara la habitación. Al girarse, la luz le mostró un bulto en su cama, este estaba cubierto completamente de pies a cabeza, parecía ser un hombre, se atemorizó un poco. Inspeccionó con ojos críticos su alrededor y no pudo más que seguir sorprendiéndose, una camisa azul, una chaqueta de cuero y unas botas militarizadas estaban esparcidas por todos lados. Lo peor es que algunas de sus pertenencias también se encontraban fuera de su lugar, como si alguien las hubiera estado lanzando toda la noche.

Con coraje y mucho valor se acercó hasta la cama, tomó la orilla de las mantas y utilizó toda su fuerza para lanzarlas fuera del colchón.

-¡No sé quién diablos seas pero fuera de mi cama! –vociferó molesta cerrando los ojos por el enojo que tenía.

-Mmn –escuchó un quejido.

Abrió los ojos para encarar al descarado que volteó de cabeza su habitación, y se quedó sin palabras.

-¿Sakura? –la vio con incredulidad el chico al que acababa de despertar.

-¿Sa…Sa…Sasuke? –lo contempló entero.

El pelinegro estaba sentado tomándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda y observándola profundamente con sus preciosos ojos negros. Estaba prácticamente desnudo, solo conservaba sus bóxers.

-Hn, el mismo –sonrió arrogante al verla tan sonrojada.

-¿Sakura-chan estas aquí?, si es así, ¿puedo pasar? –escuchó a Naruto tocar a su puerta.

-Ahm, eh –se giró avergonzada tratando de recobrar su compostura- si Naruto, adelante –indicó más tranquila.

-Sak-… teme, ¿ya estas despierto? –lo observó de repente.

-Hmp, no, sigo durmiendo –se burló desde su misma posición.

-¿Quieren explicarme que rayos pasa aquí? –los taladró la pelirosa a la vez que lanzaba de nuevo las mantas para que Sasuke se cubriera.

-Bueno, es que estábamos en una fiesta, pero se terminó, y como el teme y yo aún estábamos muy despiertos, decidimos continuarla aquí, pero nos pasamos algo de tragos, así que le dije a Sasuke que no podía manejar en ese estado y le ofrecí quedarse en una de las habitaciones sobrantes –sonrió el rubio despreocupado.

-Ja, ¿y de todas las habitaciones tenías que escoger precisamente esta? –preguntó incrédula al azabache.

-Me pareció la más cómoda –contestó simple.

-Ash, ¿y mis padres? –volteó de nuevo hacia el oji azul.

-Pues en dónde más, en su crucero.

-¡Qué!, ¿Cómo que un crucero?, pero, yo estoy aquí para pasar Navidad con ustedes, ¿Cómo es posible que ellos se hayan ido? –estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-Bueno, como dijiste que no vendrías…

-¡Era una maldita sorpresa! –gritó desesperada.

Al parecer de nada había servido todo lo que planeó, ¿Cómo que sus padres no pasarían Navidad en casa?, casi quiso tirarse al piso y llorar frustrada.

-Apuesto a que la sorpresa te la has llevado tú –intervino Sasuke con una sonrisa burlona.

-Tú no te metas pequeño Uchiha –le advirtió enfadada-. Esto debe ser una broma, mis padres nunca te dejarían solo en Navidad –continuó con Naruto.

-Bueno, es que yo les dije que pasaría la noche buena con Hinata y su familia –rio apenado el rubio.

-Entonces, ¿no habrá nadie en casa esta noche para celebrar la Navidad? –concluyó triste.

-Solo tu –se inmiscuyó de nuevo el oji negro.

La pelirosa lo miró con odio, pero no le debatió, él tenía toda la razón, había vuelto para nada, contuvo el llanto.

-Sakura-chan, no te pongas así, puedes venir conmigo a la casa de los Hyuga, recuerda que tu solías ser amiga de Neji, ¿no es así? –se acercó Naruto tratando de animarla.

-Si claro, y ser una colada a tu cena, no gracias Naruto. Además, puedo ingeniar que hacer, no te preocupes por mi –respondió tratando de sonar despreocupada.

-Tal vez puedas llamarle a tu exnovio Itachi y pedirle que venga a hacerte compañía –soltó con acidez el oji negro.

-¿Qué no se supone que está casado? –lo miró sin entender el rubio.

-Hmp, si, solo era un sarcasmo dobe.

-¡Qué!, ¿Itachi se casó?, ¿con quién? –preguntó entre interesada y sorprendida.

-Con una chica llamada Shizune, deberías de verla, es muy hermosa – le respondió Sasuke registrando su reacción.

-Pues me alegro por él –sonrió sincera.

-Te ves cansada hermanita, tu viaje debió ser muy fatigante, teme mejor salgamos para que Sakura descanse, después podremos seguir conversando –le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Sí, gracias Naruto –los vio caminar a la salida.

El cínico del azabache ni siquiera se había vestido, solo tomó sus cosas.

-Un momento, tú –señaló al pelinegro- no sales de aquí hasta que no hayas recogido todo el desastre que hiciste.

Sasuke la vio con el ceño fruncido, inspeccionó la habitación, en verdad había un completo desastre, libros por todos lados, fotos de la pelirosa fuera de sus álbumes, incluso hasta algunas de sus prendas.

-Bien –aceptó con pesar.

Tomó una revista y se sentó en un pequeño sillón mientras lo veía terminar de vestirse. Desvió un poco sus ojos verdes de la página que leía y observó como él se inclinaba para levantar algunos objetos, no pudo evitar concentrarse en ese par de glúteos perfectos que se formaban frente a ella, pasó su lengua por sus labios al sentirlos resecos tan de repente, negó con la cabeza sacudiéndose los malos pensamientos. Era una pervertida, ¿Cómo podía estar viendo al pequeño Sasuke con esos ojos de depredadora?, aunque tenía que admitir que ese azabache ya no era nada pequeño, al contrario, era mucho más alto que ella y estaba muy bien formado, incluso era más atractivo que Itachi..

-Listo –la sacó de sus cavilaciones el oji negro.

-Oh, sí, bien, ahora si ya puedes irte –se puso de pie estirándose un poco.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –la sorprendió con un tono serio.

-Ahm, claro –lo descubrió mirándola con firmeza, lo cual la hizo querer encogerse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

-Bueno, era parte de la sorpresa, pero, creo que ya no importa. Vine para quedarme, pensaba contarles a todos en la cena que ya no me iré, haré mi vida aquí –respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo –señaló pensativo.

-Oye pequeño Sasuke…

-No me llames así –la regañó cortante.

-Oh, lo siento, es de cariño, no quise ofenderte –se disculpó agachando la mirada.

-Siempre me consideraste así, ¿cierto? –se acercó un poco.

-¿A…a qué te refieres?

-Para ti solo era un niño ingenuo al que le hacías el favor de fingir ser su novia –acusó frío.

-Bueno, tanto así no, es solo que yo… ¿Cómo podía haberte tomado en serio?, por Dios Sasuke, te llevo siete años de edad, eras un niño para mí –intentó aclararle su postura.

El azabache se acercó aún más quedándose a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-¿Y ahora? –cuestionó tomándola del mentón y viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Obviamente ya no eres un niño, pero –rio sin humor- sigo teniendo siete años más.

-Hmp, nunca vas a cambiar –se alejó sin decir otra cosa y luego salió de la habitación.

Suspiró sintiéndose un poco más relajada, le extrañó la conducta de Sasuke, al parecer todavía continuaba molesto con ella, lo que la tenía algo inquieta fue la forma en la que se sintió frente a él, tan nerviosa e indefensa. El sueño comenzó a invadirla, decidió descansar un rato, ya después volvería a preocuparse por dónde pasar la Navidad.

Se colocó su pijama de Scooby Doo y se metió a su cama, el olor a la fragancia de Sasuke le inundó la respiración, era exquisita, la disfrutó dando una inhalación más profunda mientras cerraba los ojos.

.

.

.

.

-Sakura, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan –la movió con un poco de fuerza al ver que no despertaba.

-Naruto, ¿Qué pasa? –se sentó en la cama tallándose los ojos con la mano derecha, estaba adormilada.

-Pues, es que ya son las siete de la tarde, ehm, quería saber si irás conmigo a la casa de Hinata.

-Vaya, ya es algo tarde –se levantó percatándose que afuera ya estaba oscuro-. No te preocupes Naruto, no quiero imponerte mi presencia, prefiero quedarme en casa, ya me las ingeniaré para hacer algo –sonrió convencida.

-Pero, Sakura-chan, Cómo crees que voy a dejarte sola, además, después de que viniste para pasar las fiestas con nosotros. Anda, anímate a acompañarme, solo cenamos ahí, después podemos ir a la fiesta que da la novia del teme y podrás entretenerte mas –sugirió esperanzado en que aceptara.

-Eh, ¿la casa de la novia de…Sasuke?, ¿él tiene novia? –preguntó entre incrédula y desanimada.

Por supuesto que el amigo de su hermano no tenía por qué estar eternamente enamorado de ella, menos cuando había sido solo un amor infantil y platónico, aun así le incomodó saber que él ya la tenía superada.

-Bueno, novios, novios, pues no son, pero si sale con ella –respondió como si nada-. Entonces, ¿me acompañaras? –cuestionó de nuevo.

-No Naruto, mejor no, ¿Qué va a hacer una vieja como yo en un lugar de jóvenes?

-Lo dices como si tuvieras cuarenta años Sakura-chan, solo tienes veinticuatro.

-En serio no Naruto, además sigo sintiéndome muy cansada, prefiero dormir un poco más –ya estaba bastante despierta, pero optó por quedarse en casa a causarle molestias a su hermano.

El rubio la miró no muy convencido, pero decidió no insistirle más, no serviría de nada, al parecer Sakura había tomado una decisión y no cambiaría de parecer. Se despidió de ella con otro beso y le apagó la luz para dejarla dormir de nuevo.

Al saberse sola en casa decidió buscarse algo de comer, sería la primera noche buena que pasaría sola, ni siquiera en Japón tuvo que experimentar algo así, siempre tuvo la oportunidad de celebrar con sus amigos.

Encontró lo necesario para prepararse un sándwich y se fue a la sala. Encendió la chimenea y se acomodó en el sillón, comenzó a comer sin mucho preámbulo y detalló todo el lugar. Extrañó el árbol con todos sus adornos, las luces prendiendo y apagando en la fachada, y por supuesto la compañía de su familia. Guio sus jades hacia la mesita de centro y sintió nostalgia al ver algunas de las fotografías, en unas ya no estaba ella, solo su rubio hermano en medio de sus padres.

Los minutos pasaron lentamente, no encontraba que más hacer, desde hacía rato había finalizado su patética cena. Encendió el televisor y buscó algo con que entretenerse. Eligió por fin lo que parecía ser una película navideña.

-Oh, pero si es la historia de Dickens, vaya, por lo menos obtendré un poco de espíritu navideño con el tacaño de Scrooge –se concentró en el filme.

Sin darse cuenta la película llegó a su fin, con emoción se limpió las pocas lágrimas que había derramado.

-Siempre me enternece cuando se vuelve bueno. Waho, en una hora serán las doce, tal vez deba empezar a celebrar, y que mejor que con un brindis –habló para ella misma viendo su reloj de pulsera.

Apagó el televisor y se encaminó hacia la vitrina donde su padre guardaba su colección de vinos, escogió el que le llamó más la atención, esperaba que Minato no se molestara. Fue por una copa y lo abrió sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Brindo por mi, por mi soledad, por no tener a nadie a mi lado a quien darle el maldito abrazo, por no estar con mis padres, no estar con mi hermano, mi tonto y pequeño hermano que dejó de necesitarme desde hace mucho –comentó con amargura-, por no tener una pareja a la cual darle mi amor en estas fechas, ya ni siquiera tengo el amor del pequeño Sasuke –soltó riendo sin ganas.

Se bebió la copa de un solo trago, inmediatamente después se sirvió más, así continuó hasta que tuvo que sacar otra botella.

Subió de vuelta a su recamara, se acomodó en el suelo jalando sus álbumes, le pareció buena idea recordar viejos momentos por medio de las fotografías. Comenzó ojeando el más pequeño, en el habían fotos de sus padres en su época de novios, terminó con ese y prosiguió con los que tenían fotos de ella cuando niña. Dejó para el final el álbum donde tenía las fotos de su adolescencia, el corazón se le estrujaba ante cada imagen. De repente se percató que en algunas páginas faltaban fotografías, la foto donde ella, Naruto y Sasuke estaban disfrazados no apareció por ningún lado, otras más como una donde aparecía con su vestido de graduación tampoco estaba, le pareció muy extraño, pero por el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba no le importó.

Se recostó en la alfombra y comenzó a llorar.

-Feliz Navidad Sakura, en estos momentos sería mejor no existir, total, a nadie le importo –sollozó con tristeza cerrando los ojos.

-Oh, pobre de ti, además de frentona dramática –habló una voz burlona.

La pelirosa se puso de pie asustada, observó a una mujer rubia y de ojos azules frente a ella, esta tenía una coleta alta y muy larga, además vestía una túnica blanca, sus hermosos ojos azules la miraban fijamente.

-¿Qui…quién diablos eres tú?, ¿Cómo entraste?, ¿viniste a robar? –preguntó retrocediendo.

-Hahahaha, si claro, y te desperté porque sería más cómodo robar mientras me observas, eres algo boba Sakura –se carcajeó la mujer.

-Me estas asustando, si no vienes a robar, ¿Qué haces aquí, y cómo es que pudiste entrar? –repitió con voz temblorosa.

-Bueno, es que vine porque tengo que mostrarte que te equivocas. Y no entré por algún lado, solo me aparecí, por cierto, mi nombre es Ino, mucho gusto –le tendió su mano, la cual la pelirosa evadió-, ah, y me gustan las galletas con chispas de chocolate, si tienes algunas, me encantaría probarlas –completó con simpleza.

-Rayos, creo que me pasé de vino, este sueño es bastante real, o peor aún, no es un sueño, es una alucinación –comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro.

-Mn, no estas soñando, tampoco soy una alucinación, digo, está bien que soy una mujer increíblemente hermosa, pero tanto así para que me creas algo irreal, pues tampoco –volvió a reír.

-¡Basta, esto no está pasando, tu no pudiste simplemente aparecer de la nada!

-No, ¿y por qué no? –cuestionó la rubia.

-Porque…porque nadie aparece así, solo los fantasmas, o los entes sobrenaturales, y yo no creo en eso.

-Mn, no soy un fantasma. Es más, si te hace sentir mejor, trabajo para Santa Claus, sí, eso haha, él me mandó para darte un regalo y entré por la chimenea.

-No te burles. Santa Claus no existe, y si existiera estoy segura que lo que menos le importaría sería mandarme un regalo. Yo no le intereso a nadie.

-Y ahí vamos otra vez con el dramatismo. Debiste ser actriz y no abogada.

-¿Cómo sabes que soy abogada? –preguntó sorprendida.

-Sé todo de ti Sakura, pero dejémonos de cosas irrelevantes, mejor empecemos con lo que vine a hacer –se aproximó a ella.

-¿Qué…qué viniste a hacer?

-Ya lo dije, mostrarte que te equivocas, ahora dame tu mano –extendió su palma para tocarla.

-¡No! –corrió fuera de la habitación llegando hasta la planta baja, saldría a la calle en pijama de Scooby Doo, pero le importaba más huir de esa loca que podría ser una asesina.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Sakura? –apareció frente a ella antes de que abriera la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Aaaahhhh!

-Basta de juegos, no tenemos tiempo que perder –la tomó del brazo desapareciendo junto a ella.

-¡Qué rayos! –cerró los ojos ante una luz cegadora.

-Listo, puedes abrirlos –susurró la rubia a su lado.

Abrió poco a poco sus parpados observando con asombro a su alrededor, estaba en la cocina de su casa, solo que no era de noche y por los ruidos que se escuchaban en el comedor, supo que había alguien más.

-Son tus padres, vamos, no hagas ruido o podrían darse cuenta que estamos aquí –le indicó la de ojos azules.

Sin creérselo todavía, asintió y la siguió de cerca. Se acomodaron en el marco de la puerta que daba al comedor, desde ahí pudo escuchar lo que ellos decían.

**-Ya amor, sé que estas triste, pero si Sakura no puede venir nada podemos hacer** –consolaba Minato a una Kushina desconsolada.

-**Es que, ya serán seis años, yo…yo quería ver a mi pequeña.**

-**Lo sé, yo igual. Oye, ¿y si vamos nosotros a verla?** –sugirió emocionándose.

**-No se puede, me dijo que estaría muy ocupada** –se limpiaba más lagrimas que salían sin control.

**-Oh** –bajó la cabeza desanimado-. **Oye amor, sé que no te gusta pasar las navidades lejos de casa pero, Naruto ya nos dijo que quiere estar con Hinata, así que estaremos solos, porque no preparamos un viaje para distraernos un poco, no sé, tal vez ese crucero al que siempre hemos querido ir.**

**-¿Crees que debamos?** –lo miró algo más tranquila.

**-Si Sakura no vendrá, y Naruto tampoco estará, no le veo el caso a perdernos de algo así.**

**-Pues, viéndolo de esa forma, tal vez tengas razón** –consintió la nueva posibilidad.

-Así que por eso decidieron viajar, no tenía idea que mi madre se pondría así por mi mentira, al parecer le afectó mucho que yo supuestamente no vendría –comentó sorprendida.

-Eso parece –respondió a su lado la rubia.

-Bueno, pero eso no quita que Naruto ya no me quiera, ni Sas-… -cortó- digo, ni que haya preferido irse con su novia y amigos –completó nerviosa.

-Ya se te olvido que él quería llevarte pero tú no quisiste.

-Lo hizo porque no le quedaba de otra.

-Al parecer me darás más trabajo del que pensé, andando –volvió a tomarla del brazo-. Listo, abre los ojos.

-¿Ahora dónde estamos? –observó la fachada de una casa blanca. Por la puerta entraban y salían algunos jóvenes. –Ay no, me verán así –se puso atrás de la rubia para que la cubriera.

-No pueden verte –le aclaró riendo.

-Pero, ¿entonces por qué dijiste que no hiciera ruido con mis padres porque podrían escucharnos?

-Pues para que te callaras, estaba segura que seguirías con tus tontas preguntas y no escucharías lo que debías escuchar.

-Mn, bueno, menos mal no pueden verme, sería muy vergonzoso –comentó aliviada.

-Ja, no sería la primera vez que haces un ridículo así, Do-ro-thy, hahaha, por cierto, ¿no quieres regresar a ese momento, puedo llevarte? –apuntó burlona.

-Gracias, pero no gracias. Prefiero que me digas que hacemos aquí –apuró molesta.

-Ah sí, sígueme –comenzó a caminar.

Entraron sin problemas a la casa, en todos lados había chicos y chicas conversando, bebiendo y riendo. Salieron hasta el patio y la rubia le señaló una pareja que estaba bajo un árbol. Distinguió a su hermano y a la novia de este, se acercó a ellos y vio como la pelinegra que ya era toda una hermosa mujer, parecía consolar a Naruto.

**-Naruto-kun** –le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

**-Es que, debí quedarme a hacerle compañía, ella venía muy animada a vernos y yo no fui capaz de quedarme en casa** –se reprochaba preocupado.

**-No te culpes, tú la invitaste, pero ella no quiso acompañarte, no dijiste que estaba muy cansada.**

**-Seguro me inventó eso para que no insistiera, debí hacerlo. Sakura-chan siempre estuvo para mi cuando la necesite, nunca me negó nada, así odiara hacer lo que le pedía, ella lo hacía por mi, y yo…sabes que Hinata, me iré a casa, le haré compañía a mi hermana para que disfrute de la Navidad así como quería. Tu puedes quedarte aquí, sé que te estas divirtiendo, así que no te exigiré que te vayas conmigo** –decidió.

**-Prefiero irme contigo Naruto-kun, así podremos hacerle compañía los dos** –sugirió sonriente.

**-Gracias Hinata-chan, no esperemos más, le avisaré al teme y después vamos con Sakura** –se alegró tomándola de la mano y partiendo a la salida.

-Le sigues importando –resaltó la rubia.

-Si –sonrió conmovida- debí aceptar su invitación.

-Sí, debiste. Pero preferiste quedarte en casa y auto-compadecerte.

-Bueno ya, ya aprendí que mi familia si me quiere, ahora tenemos que irnos, si no Naruto no me encontrara en casa –se preocupó.

-Antes de eso, ¿no quieres ver algo más? –alzó las cejas divertida.

-¿Algo como qué?, ya vi lo que necesitaba.

-Mn, ¿que no estabas triste porque cierto pelinegro te había superado?

-Ah, eso, bueno es algo normal, él es un joven, yo soy una adulta, solo me dolió porque, porque en el fondo pensé que…que…

-Que siempre estaría a tus pies, como cuando niño, cuando te seguía como un tierno cachorrito –completó perspicaz.

-Algo así. Pero es mejor de esta manera, digo, es un niño.

-No, no lo es.

-Tu me entiendes –empezaba a ponerse nerviosa.

-No.

-Ya basta.

-Aunque te resistas también quiero mostrarte esto, ven –caminó de nuevo.

Subieron al segundo piso y entraron en una de las recamaras, parado cerca de la ventana se encontraba el azabache. Lucía bastante pensativo y serio.

-¿En que pensara? –se preguntó la pelirosa.

-Ya lo veras.

**-Sasuke-kun, ¿en qué piensas?** –salió del baño una chica peliroja.

-¿Ella es su novia? –la detalló de arriba abajo.

-Algo así, ahora cállate o no escucharas –la regañó la rubia.

**-Hmp, nada.**

-Creo que miente –soltó de nuevo la de ojos verdes.

-¡Que te calles!

**-Anda, ¿no me tienes confianza?** –lo abrazó por la espalda.

La pelirosa bufó algo molesta, pero se contuvo de hablar al ver la mirada de advertencia que la rubia le mandó.

**-Naruto me invitó a su casa, dijo que iba a pasar la Navidad con Sakura **–respondió sin dejar de ver al vacío.

**-¿Sakura, la Sakura que fue tu novia de mentiras?**

-¿Ella sabe de mi? –se sorprendió la pelirosa.

-Todos saben de ti, Sasuke se enorgullecía de contarles.

-Oh

**-No era de mentiras…al menos, no para mi** –respondió melancólico.

**-Bueno, ya, fue tu amor infantil, pero la superaste y ahora estás conmigo, es lo que importa** –se colocó frente a él y le dio un apasionado beso.

-Vámonos, si querías que viera que me superó y muy bien, ya lo hice –se giró apresurada con rumbo a la puerta.

-¿Celosita? –molestó sonriente.

-Que va, ya te dije que para mi es un niño, y obvio para él pues solo soy como un bello recuerdo, bueno, siendo optimista y pensando que aún me considera como un recuerdo, más bien ya ni ha de preocuparse por eso.

-Te recuerda, y muy bien, porque fuiste todo, su ilusión, su amor, y también su más grande dolor –le contestó repentinamente seria.

-¿Estas bromeando no?

-Creo que contigo no hay otra manera –la tomó y desapareció junto con ella.

-Este es… -inspeccionó el cuarto dónde estaban.

-La habitación de Sasuke, hace 6 años.

Por la puerta entró el azabache encerrándose de inmediato. Se recargó en la pared y se resbaló hasta tocar el suelo, colocó el rostro entre sus rodillas y se cubrió con sus brazos, de él parecían salir sollozos.

**-¿Por qué Sakura?, yo te iba a esperar –**se escuchó su lamento.

-Esta… ¿llorando? –preguntó consternada acercándose hasta él.

-Así es, es cuando descubrió que salías con Itachi.

-Nunca pensé que…nunca supe que le había afectado tanto –intentó acariciar su cabello.

-Ven, hay más –tocó su hombro llevándosela de nuevo.

-Este…este es mi cuarto –articuló al ver sus cosas.

-Sí, la noche de ayer, ahora verás.

De nuevo Sasuke aparecía por su puerta, parecía algo tomado, tropezaba con cada mueble que se topaba. Se sentó en su cama y encendió la lámpara de la mesita, con ojos tristes recorrió la habitación, sobre la cómoda, divisó algunos álbumes de fotos, caminó hasta ellos. Los cogió todos y regresó a la cama, ojeó uno de ellos y lo aventó al suelo, tomó otro, era en el que la pelirosa tenía sus fotos de adolescencia, lo ojeó con cuidado fijándose atentamente en cada una de las fotos, con su mano derecha acariciaba cada una donde ella aparecía.

**-Hmp, este fue el día más feliz de mi vida** –sonrió al ver la fotografía donde aparecía Naruto, él y ella disfrazados de los personajes del Mago de Oz, la sacó de su lugar y se la guardó en su chaqueta-. **Aquí luces hermosa** –vio otra de las fotos faltantes, en ella la pelirosa traía puesto su vestido de graduación.

-Él las tomó –se sorprendió y conmovió a la vez.

**-Te extraño** –suspiró anhelante- **si tan solo…hmp, qué más da, nunca me veras como yo a ti, lo peor fue que me mentiste** –soltó con algo de rencor.

Se levantó enfadado y arrojó lo que encontró, quería que su ira disminuyera solo un poco, pero al parecer se avivaba más. Poco a poco el alcohol lo venció, comenzó a desvestirse y se metió en la cama, antes de caer en un profundo sueño miró al techo y exhaló.

**-Solo desearía…que estuvieras aquí… conmigo…**

Comenzó a llorar conmovida.

-Todo este tiempo él…

-Ahora ves que jamás te ha superado, que para él no eres solo una ilusión de la niñez, te ama.

-Sí, pero eso no puede ser, yo…soy tan mayor, aunque sintamos lo mismo, no…no podemos estar juntos –negó triste.

-Ash, ¿Qué no has entendido nada Sakura?, deja de poner esa estúpida barrera de la edad, ¿Qué no eres abogada?, deberías saber que cumplió la mayoría de edad, su relación ya es legal.

-Pero…

-¿Quieres que te muestre que pasará si sigues rechazándolo?, ¿quieres ver como lo arrojarás a los brazos de la peliroja con la que está tratando de olvidarte?, ¿Cómo hará una familia con ella y aun así seguirá pensando en ti y tu en él? –le advertía desesperada.

-¿Eso pasará? –preguntó temerosa.

-Sí, Sakura, si no haces algo, eso pasará –habló sincera-. En fin, yo ya no puedo hacer más de lo que ya hice, ven, tengo que regresarte al tiempo que perteneces.

-Bien, ¡oye!, ¿y por qué a Scrooge se le aparecieron tres espíritus y a mi solo uno? –preguntó de repente.

-Para empezar, yo valgo por tres, además, creo que ves mucha televisión, te convendría no dejarte llevar por eso. Pero si te deja más tranquila, pues piensa que solo me mandaron a mi porque no tenemos mucho presupuesto –sonrió bromista-. Listo ya estás de nuevo en tu habitación sana y salva.

-Gracias Ino –la abrazó fuertemente.

-Vaya, si solo te traje de regreso.

-Hiciste más que eso. Gracias por mostrarme lo que me negaba a ver, en serio muchas gracias.

-De nada, espero que no vuelvas a necesitar de mi ayuda, suerte Sakura, y recuerda, a partir de lo que decidas en este momento, será en lo que se convierta tu vida –sonrió mientras se desvanecía.

-¡Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! –la llamó por milésima vez el rubio, estaba bastante ansioso al ver que no reaccionaba.

-¿Qué…qué pasa? –se sentó en el piso de donde se había levantado.

Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata la miraban extrañados.

-¿Dónde está Ino? –volteó a todos lados- ¿Sasuke, que haces aquí, pensé que estarías con la peliroja?

-¿Cómo sabes de Karin? –preguntó curioso.

-El teme se decidió a acompañarnos en el último minuto, ¿Quién es Ino?, Sakura, ¿estás bien?, estabas aquí en el suelo sonriendo y llorando –se acercó Naruto a ella.

-Naruto, hermano, te quiero. Ya comprendí todo –se levantó feliz- Sasuke, solo respóndeme esto ¿sí?, ¿tomaste algunas de mis fotos?

-Yo…yo no sé –se puso nervioso de repente.

-Sé que lo hiciste, solo quiero que me lo confirmes –se colocó frente a él acariciándolo por las mejillas.

-Hmp sí.

-Lo sabía, no fue un sueño –se lanzó a sus labios besándolo deseosa, él le correspondió en seguida abrazándola con fuerza por la cintura.

Hinata y Naruto abrieron los ojos de la impresión tan grande que fue ver a Sakura hacer aquello.

-Perdóname, fui una tonta al tratarte de esa forma, Sasuke, quiero estar contigo, no me importa ser una vieja, quiero estar contigo, no quiero que te cases con esa chica, ni que tengas hijos con ella, te prometo que no volveré a decepcionarte –le juró apenas se separó de sus labios.

-Esto es… -estaba bastante confundido.

-Esto es tu deseo, esto es nuestro comienzo Sasuke –lo vio asentir, para después ser él quien se lanzó a sus labios.

.

.

.

.

Cinco años después

-Ten, creo que por fin se cansó de jugar con sus regalos, además mis papás no la dejaban en paz –le pasó a una pequeña niña de cabello negro para que la llevara a acostar.

-Hmp, ya era hora, pensé que Ino nunca se cansaría de jugar –se acomodó a la niña en su pecho.

-¿Cómo dejaste a Ren?

-Después de la mamila se quedó dormido. ¿Vienes? –la invitó con una sonrisa.

-Mn, ahora voy, ya sabes que tengo que hacer algo antes, como cada Navidad.

-Hmp, todos le ponen galletas a Santa, solo tú se las colocas a tu amiga imaginaria rubia –se burló dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No es imaginaria –se defendió.

-Salúdala de mi parte, dile que le estaré eternamente agradecido –rio alejándose de ahí.

-Yo igual, no…yo más –se dispuso a ir por las galletas.

Si Ino le hubiera mostrado ese futuro, jamás lo hubiera creído, todavía le parecía un sueño increíble lo que vivió aquella Navidad, pero estaba segura que había sido real, tan real como la hermosa familia que construyó al lado de Sasuke al tomar la decisión correcta. Sonrió cerrando los ojos y agradeciéndole a ella donde quiera que se encontrara.

.

.

.

_**Con muchísimo cariño para mi sis, que no solo es mi hermana sino también mi gemelis!, Erika, amiga, misión cumplida, espero que te haya gustado tu fic regalo que te hice de todo corazón, si no dime y con gusto te hago otro.**_

**Igual a los que lo lean, pues ojala también les haya parecido buena la secuela. Mi propia versión de a Christmas Carol, hahaha, dije ¿por qué no?, todos hacen una, aunque no me gusta mucho ir con la multitud, pero como la historia me encanta, pues he aquí lo que salió, algo extensa y fantasiosa, pero la fecha se presta para ello XP. Por cierto, no dejé muy claro el origen de Ino para que ustedes a su gusto piensen lo que mejor les parezca, tal vez que era algo celestial, mágico, incluso hasta imaginaria. El desenlace, pues totalmente SasuSaku, favoritismo, ¿dónde? hahaha, pero sigo firme en lo que dije, algún día lograré un ItaSaku, promise!**

**Igual y el tema navideño esta algo atrasado pero pues seguimos en Diciembre, así que es válido hehe. Cualquier cosa que quieran comentarme, aquí me tienen como siempre, con una sonrisa y la mayor disposición del mundo, aunque sean quejas =). **

**Ojala estén disfrutando de esta temporada de la mejor forma posible, mis mejores deseos se van con ustedes, un fuerte abrazo, y Feliz Año que está próximo a llegar. Seguimos leyéndonos, cuídense mucho!**


End file.
